detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Heiji Hattori
Heiji Hattori (服部 平次 Hattori Heiji), also known as Harley Hartwell in the Funimation dub, is an Osakan high school detective in the manga and anime series Detective Conan. He is a childhood friend and the romantic interest of Kazuha Toyama. Originally a detective rival to Shinichi Kudo, Heiji has since found out Conan's true identity and the two often team up to work on cases. He was the first person to deduce Conan's true identity. Background Heiji is a high school detective, and the son of Heizo Hattori, chief of the Osaka Police Department, and his wife Shizuka Hattori. Heiji wants to be a detective like his father, and he is also very skilled in kendo and has become a favored tournament contender for his school. At one time during their childhood, Heiji had had the unfortunate idea of locking himself and his friend Kazuha together with a set of old handcuffs which had no key to unlock it; as a result they involuntarily had to spend time together even on some rather intimate occasions (i.e., bathroom visits) before the cuffs could be removed. As a reminder of this 'closeness' and for good luck, Kazuha fashioned two identical lucky charms, each incorporating a chain link from the cuffs, which she and Heiji have been wearing ever since. In the news, Heiji has been publicly declared the "Great Detective of the West", while Shinichi Kudo is the "Great Detective of the East". As a result, Heiji showed up unannounced at the Mouri Detective Agency looking for Kudo, seeking to challenge his rival to a showdown of wits. (In fact, they had such a contest before, three years previously, during a skiing trip in the Yamagata prefecture, although they never learned about each other's identities at that time.) Heiji was soundly defeated in the following case after Conan Edogawa temporarily turned back into Shinichi, but he gained a lot of respect for Shinichi in the process. During their second encounter, Conan knocked Heiji out to use him as the mouthpiece for the voice-changing bow-tie. But during his final presentation of the facts, Heiji awoke prematurely and discovered Conan's secret, and in the end managed to blackmail Conan into revealing all. Ever since that revelation, Heiji has been helping Conan in hiding his secret identity, though he constantly slips up by calling him "Kudo" in front of Ran and Kazuha. Heiji and Conan most often congenially team up to solve assorted cases. Heiji has also helped Conan investigate the Black Organization on several occasions, such as when the two investigated Jodie Starling, or when Heiji investigated Eisuke Hondou on his own and then told Conan his findings. He's also helped cover for Conan during several of the brief instances where Conan regained his true adolescent age, and has even disguised himself as Shinichi on several occasions in order to protect his identity, even though he is not very good at it (mostly owing to his distinctive Kansai dialect). When not working on a case, he regularly attempts to invite Conan to take in the sights and culinary delights of Osaka, which he considers more wholesome than Tokyo's. Personality Even while solving a case, Heiji tends to be lighthearted and good-humored, preferring to work through it with a grin on his face. He is a big fan of baseball, and is most of the time shown wearing an Osaka cap, to support the local Osaka baseball team. He usually wears his cap with its visor pointed backward, but if he feels challenged, he turns the visor forward. Heiji is known for his pride as an Osaka citizen and for his thick Osakan accent, which has been pointed out and sometimes made fun numerous times. However, Heiji holds his head high and is always one to brag about the greatness of Osaka, especially when Conan comes to visit. Despite him knowing the value and necessity of remaining calm in the face of a crime, Heiji tends to be impulsive at times, which tends to cloud his judgment a little. This was discussed directly in the "Detective Koushien" case, when Saguru Hakuba accused Heiji of being a poor detective for disrupting a crime scene in his rush to see if the victim could still be saved. Heiji, however, solved the case in the end, and reminded Saguru that the detective's first job is to prevent death if he can. Heiji is also known to be extremely protective of those he values as close friends, and tries hard to keep them out of harm. There are several instances where Hattori tells Kazuha to wait for him or leaves her behind in order to keep her from being involved in cases, simply because he's afraid of her getting hurt. Furthermore, he's pretty much always watching Shinichi's back, and does whatever he can to not only keep Shinichi safe, but to keep his identity under cover. However, on one occasion Heiji advised Conan to tell the truth, when Ran had convinced herself that Conan was Shinichi and thus willingly gave him blood after being shot. Although he is very competitive when it comes to detective cases, when a case gets hot, he and Shinichi work effectively together. During Shinichi's first return to his high school during the play performance, Heiji had let him take the lead role in the investigations, saying that it was because they were in Tokyo, Shinichi's turf. Although he frequently mocks Kazuha for her superstitions and enthusiasm for good-luck charms, Heiji has several times revealed that he puts more trust in them than he would admit. He once dreamed of Shinichi being murdered, and out subsequently insisted that Conan wear his omamori, the good luck charm Kazuha gave him. The omamori ended up saving Shinichi's life by deflecting a knife blow, but Heiji, without his usual protection, was shot in the stomach. In another case, Ran hung a teruterubozu, a charm that's supposed to ensure good weather, in the window so that Conan would have good weather for his field trip the next day. Heiji, however, got up in the middle of the night to take down the teruterubozu so that Conan's field trip would be rained out and he could accompany Heiji on an investigation of the The Red Horse Among The Flames. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Detective Boys= |-|Friends and Relatives= |-|Law Enforcement= |-|Others= Appearance Heiji has dark brown, spiky hair and dark brown skin which he claims is inherited from his grandfather. His eyes are blue in the manga (like every character). Initially, his eyes appeared dark green, but are now blue. He speaks with a strong Kansai Ben accent, which is typical of the Osaka region. Since Heiji is so strongly accustomed to this accent, his lingual habit can be a disadvantage at times, especially when he has to impersonate someone who uses standard Japanese. He has a scar behind the left ear from being hit during an Oyodo competition. He has also been shown to be popular with girls due to his good looks, position as kendo captain at his high school, and his fame as a high school detective. For example, in episode 263 when several girls tried to flirt with him but he had switched his gear with another team member to make a last minute call to Conan to visit his match. This was shown in Magic File 4: The Osaka Okonomiyaki Killer where several girls came to ask for an autograph and in OVA 9, he was referred to as a lady killer. Skills 'Detective skills' Heiji's detective skills are same as Shinichi's. Because of his skills, Heiji has acquired his nick name "The Great Detective Of The West". Like Shinichi, he has a keen eye for details, and can spot any unusual aspects in a case that most people tend to ignore or not take into account and has extraordinarily broad and deep knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to recall every detail of an investigation, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Heiji's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony. However, unlike Shinichi, Heiji seem to be more competitive and hot-blooded while solving a case, which sometimes leads him into making a wrong deduction i.e. the case in his first appearance. 'Eidetic memory' Like the other 'geniuses' of Detective Conan, Heiji has shown himself to have an eidetic memory, capable of remembering complex letter and number sequences at only a glance, such as when he was able to solve a code in his head during the "Heiji and Kazuha in Grave Danger" arc, and even reproduce another message using the same code to text to Conan. 'Athletic Ability' As Shinichi is to soccer, so is Heiji to kendo. He's the fifth position, or taisho, and captain of his high school Kendo team. Heiji may disable criminals using an improvised bokken similar to how Shinichi uses his soccer skills. Heiji is also very nimble. He can jump higher than a bookshelf, and balance perfectly on a katana. This is shown in episode 263 of the anime, when Kotegawa tries to kill him. 'Others' Heiji is also a capable motorcycle rider. He also speaks fluent English. During Episode 291, Heiji has shown to have the ability to deduce a woman's swimsuit without actually looking at it. Plot overview 'Great Detective of the West (Manga: 92-96, Anime: 48-49)' One day, Conan (using his Voice-Changer Tie to imitate his old voice) calls Ran to tell her once again that he is all right and that he is still stuck with the 'special case' when Ran hangs up on him as someone has just entered the detective agency. Coming home, Conan finds to his surprise that the 'customer' is a youth who keeps demanding to see Shinichi Kudo. When Ran mentions that Shinichi has just called, without asking about Ran's state, the youth deduces that Shinichi must actually be nearby, watching Ran from afar. He then introduces himself as high school detective Heiji Hattori and presents a gift, a bottle of baijiu, of which he gives Conan a swig. Just then, Kimie Tsujimura, the wife of a known diplomat, enters Kogoro's office to ask him to investigate the girlfriend of her son. In order to be inconspicuous, Kogoro takes Ran and Conan along, and Heiji, hoping to flush out Shinichi, tags along as well. What is originally meant to be a simple investigation job turns out to be a murder case, as they find Kimie's husband slain at his desk. 'Holmes Freak Case (Manga: 117-121, Anime: 57-58)' After this first case, it only takes one more run-in with Conan to get Heiji thinking about the similarities between Conan and Shinichi. It is on the "Holmes Freak Murder Case" that Heiji, despite professing a preference for Ellery Queen, exercises the Holmesian axiom: "When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." In addition, after Conan had knocked him out to use him as his mouthpiece to present his evidence, Heiji receives a clout on the head from Kogoro Mouri, which wakes him up again, and from the corner of his eye he spies Conan standing behind him and using his Voice-Changing Bowtie to mimick his voice; he thus discovers Conan's secret, which forces Conan to explain his situation. 'Bond of Fire Case (Manga: 150-153, Anime: 77-78)' On their third case together, Conan was initially irritated to see Heiji, but they quickly formed a strong team. Together they cornered the murderer and even took steps to preventing the suicide she had planned. When she realizes that she won't be able to kill herself she weeps piteously, causing Heiji to whisper to Conan, "perhaps we should have let her die." Conan replies that "a detective who corners a murderer with logic and then lets them commit suicide is no better than a murderer." 'Mystery Writer Case (Manga: 183, Anime: 117)' Heiji calls Conan having deciphered the text in the first new chapter, and with this information Conan manages to solve the rest of the hidden riddles. 'Stabbed Wallet Case (Manga: 185-188, Anime: 118)' Heiji invites Conan (and Kogoro Mouri and Ran Mouri, because otherwise it'd look suspicious) to Osaka. It is revealed by Kazuha Toyama (in her first appearance) that Heiji has been talking about 'Kudo' so often that Kazuha thought 'Kudo' was his new Tokyo girlfriend. Heiji suggests that the reason he invited Conan to Osaka is because he has been worried about Conan's safety; he has had dreams of Conan being murdered. On a case together in Osaka, Heiji gives Conan his omamori, which ends up saving his life by deflecting a knife thrust. However, without it Heiji is injured while trying to prevent the murderer from committing suicide. In the ambulance, he reveals to Conan that he has taken to heart Conan's admonishment. 'Wedding Murder Case (Manga: 211-214, Anime: 141-142)' Heiji and Kazuha visit Tokyo accompanied by Kogoro, Ran, and Conan. They run into Heiji's father's friend and are invited to their mansion. There a murder occurs and his father's friend is found dead in a locked room. It seems he was dragged to another room after being stabbed in the heart. Continuing the investigation, Heiji proclaims the butler was the murderer and he is taken away, screaming his innocence. Late that night, an unknown man takes the murder weapon and tries to place it in a bag, but is caught by Heiji and Conan who reveal that they placed the blame on the butler to lure out the true culprit. The culprit is revealed to be Kikuhito Morizono. He reveals that he murdered the man because he tried to cancel the wedding and take his love away from him. 'Cruise Ship Murder Case (Manga: 225-230, Anime: 174)' In this episode, Heiji meets up once again with Conan and the gang on an overnight cruise in Tokyo. Unfortunately, instead of being able to spend a relaxing day on board, a serial murder case is created, leaving Heiji and Conan to work together to solve it. After they gather much of the evidence of the murder cases, Heiji and Conan share their deductions with each other only to find that, once again, their deductions are different. Heiji tries to beat Conan to the truth and goes off on his own to investigate. When he happens to come across the final piece of evidence that disproves both his and Conan's deductions, he is attacked and thrown overboard into the ocean. Later, Conan realizes that he's missing and is extremely concerned. 'Spider Mansion Case (Manga: 246-250, Anime: 166-168)' Kogoro and Heiji are hired to solve a murder case in a mansion supposedly haunted by a spider demon. Heiji and Kazuha, on their way to the mansion, find one of the residents who is also lost: an American named Robert Taylor who is a photographer. The three are picked up by Kogoro and co. in a truck. Apparently, the spider god's victims are always found hanged. During their stay, they find a hanged man surrounded by web-like strings. The case continues, and Conan and Heiji investigate further in the case. Conan and Heiji cooperate to reveal the murderer's identity and his trick. 'The Desperate Revival (Manga: 254-258, Anime: 189-192)' Ran is cast in a school play. While discussing the play with her friends backstage, Conan shows up wearing a face mask due to a cold. During a romantic scene, a man in the audience falls dead, seemingly by potassium cyanide, as revealed by a young man in the audience who appears to be Shinichi Kudo. This is quickly debunked, as Kazuha recognizes Heiji in disguise, and the real Shinichi has shown up anyway. Heiji originally planned on disguising as Shinichi in order to clear Ran's suspicions that Conan and Shinichi were one and the same, and was unaware that Shinichi would take the antidote with Haibara present in disguise as Conan. 'Old Photograph Murder Case (Manga: 278, Anime: 221)' A woman named Shizuka Ikenami asks Kogoro to help find a man named Shiro Shibata so she could retrieve an old photograph; Conan realizes that the Ikenami is lying to Kogoro when she introduces herself for unknown reasons. After Conan solved the case, Heiji and Kazuha arrive and reveal that Shizuka Ikenami is actually Heiji's mother. Shizuka confesses and tells Kogoro that she wanted to see what kind of person he was since Heiji was injured the last time he stayed over. 'Mermaid's Curse Case (Manga: 279-283, Anime: 222-224)' Heiji along with Conan, Ran, and Kogoro visit the Isle of Mermaids looking for Saori, who had sent a letter to Heiji and Kogoro asking them to save her from being killed by a mermaid, but when they try to look for her she has been reported missing. Conan and Heiji investigate the area and history of Mermaids Grave, a forest on the island. They learn that an elder who is over 130 years old is a holder of the arrow and the head of the festival. While investigating, three murders occur. Conan reveals to Heiji he knows who the murderer is and to meet him later, but later he and Kazuha fall off a cliff. Kazuha attempts to save Heiji by stabbing him with an arrow so that he would let go of her and save himself, but Heiji persists and ends up saving both Kazuha and himself in the end. 'K3 Murder Case (Manga: 293-295, Anime: 238-239)' At the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan is on the phone talking to Heiji about the much publicised K3 Restaurant's opening party. Heiji's parents got invited but they both got colds and are unable to attend. Heiji decides to invite Conan, Ran, and Kogoro to come to the party. Three famous athletes from America are going to be there also. Once Heiji tells Conan who the three athletes are, Conan accepts the invitation. Suddenly, the news reporter named Ed McCay, who was invited to the K3 Restaurant, asks whether Japan isn't the home of many scandals, and mentions that K stands for "kitanai" meaning filth. Heiji wonders who he is and Kogoro mentions that McCay is famous in America. He's a reporter who specializes in exposing famous athletes' scandals like taking illegal drugs, playing fixed games and having secret affairs. McCay later gets murdered, but Heiji and Conan solve the case. 'Police Escort Murder Case (Manga: 296, Anime: 240)' 'Naniwa Swordsman Case (Manga: 314-316, Anime: 263)' Heiji invites Conan to his kendo tournament but a drunk man named Atsushi Tarumi is found dead in the storage room. Heiji comes to investigate only to find that the body had somehow been moved to the shower room without anyone noticing. While Heiji was investigating, Kazuha suddenly appears asking Heiji to come back and take part in tournament and told him that Shinichi (Actually Conan, with whom Heiji was talking using the name "Kudo") would solve this case before him, which made Heiji jealous and he told Kazuha to not to tell anything about this case to Kudo. After a thorough investigation, Heiji reveals the culprit before Shinichi. However, in the end Heiji's high school lost the tournament because of Heiji's absence, but he seemed to be happy because he won his duel against Kudo. After the culprit is arrested, Heiji and Conan explore the town. 'Tiger Scroll Case (Manga: 317-321, Anime: 263)' 'Flying Neighbor Case (Manga: 341-343, Anime: 277-278)' While at Agasa's house, Conan recalls his last meeting with the Black Organization. Conan deduces that another Black Organization member must have been at the hotel party. This is when he finally singles out Chris Vineyard as his suspect. Heiji came to Tokyo to help Conan out with the case. Heiji suspects Jodie-sensei of being a possible Black Organization member, and although Conan seems reluctant to support this idea, they pay Jodie-sensei a visit at her apartment. They find out here that her full name is "Jodie Saintemillion". After Jodie agrees to go out for a while with Heiji and Conan, the man living next door to Jodie falls dead outside from over 30 stories coincidentally as the three step outside. After the police arrive, it seems likely that the man committed suicide. However, Conan and Heiji have their doubts. Heiji immediately destroys the theory of suicide by showing that the man who fell from his apartment attempted to grab onto a curtain to save his life. Conan and Heiji reveal the truth by showing how the room was switched around so that when the man was drunken he would expect to be stepping out onto the balcony, but instead would wind up falling. After they solve the case, Heiji asks Jodie who she is. In reply, Jodie asks Heiji the same question. When Conan and Heiji leave, they concur that Jodie is suspicious but innocuous. The ending scene shows that she's already on to them in that Jodie's already knows Heiji's name and has pictures of Kudo during the time he regressed back to his former self in the Desperate Revival arc. 'Mysterious Words Case (Manga: 361-365, Anime: 291-293)' 'Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation (Manga: 390-392, Anime: 323-324)' Heiji, Kazuha and a man named Kasukawa are held hostage in an attic of someone's home. Meanwhile, Conan, Ran, and Kogoro are tired of waiting for the two and begin searching for them based on clues from the last phone call. They investigate Detective Kasukawa's home and discover evidence that Heiji had been there. Conan finds a memo which discloses Kenbashi City, Ito Residence. They investigate those with the surname Ito but are unable to find information about Heiji. Meanwhile, it is revealed Heiji is held hostage by Misari Ito, an attorney who is the head of a tax evasion group. Ito demands Heiji to solve a code made by Kasukawa which contains a seven-digit-code to a safe box containing evidence of her scandal. While held at gunpoint, Heiji sends a modified version of the code to Kogoro and asks him to solve it. Conan manages to solve the code, realizing that K, Q, and J stand for King, Queen, and Jack and replaces them with numbers accordingly. When Heiji receives the code back from Kogoro, he tells Misari he will tell her the seven digits and they head to the bank. Conan realizes the last three digits are actually letters and realizes what Heiji is trying to tell him and replies a modified code. Heiji tells Misari Ito he will tell her the seven digits and they head to the bank. Heiji reveals that the numbers, if placed in a 3 by 3 diagram, will create a diagram of a dice with the 1's representing the dots on a dice. Heiji reveals that the code he sent Kogoro had the letters LIB meaning Libra which is referring to the scales Libra and the attorney badge Ito has; He explains that the code "Kogoro" replied with means to "Lure One of them Out". At Ito's home, Conan knocks out the two kidnappers and frees Kazuha. The police arrive later and apprehends the criminals. 'Red Horse Case (Manga: 393-397, Anime: 325-327)' While Heiji and Kazuha were having dinner over at Kogoro's place, Kogoro started to discuss about the serial cases that have been occurring in the area. At every crime scene, a horse would be found engulfed in flames, as the house where the crime occured, gets burnt down. Humorously, all the cases that appeared to be linked to a serial killer, were not connected at all. It was all done to lessen the suspicion on the culprit's true intention of murder. During their conversation, Heiji invited Kogoro and Conan to assist him in a new case that he wished to solve. They keep a close watch on the house whose occupant had asked for their assistance, even after the one who requested them declined the service. They kept surveillance for a long time until Ran called and asked them to hurry back home for dinner. Just as they left, the house went up in flames, along with a red horse. The woman who had asked them for help was burnt to death. The case triggered the enthusiasm in the two young detectives (Conan and Heiji), and they uncovered the murderer through a joint investigation. 'Halloween Party Case (Manga: 429-434, Anime: 345)' 'Heiji vs. Kazuha (Manga: 441-444, Anime: 381-382)' Heiji wants to go watch Koushien, while Kazuha wants to go see the Takarazuha. In order to settle the dispute, Kogoro comes up with an idea. They split up into two groups, with Heiji and Conan up against Kazuha, Ran and Kogoro, to see who can solve the case of the murdered President first. 'Koshien Bomber Case (Manga: 445-449, Anime: 383)' 'Magician Murder Case (Manga: 487-490, Anime: 406-408)' 'Yuki-Onna Murder Case (Manga: 518-522, Anime: 490)' Through a phone call between Heiji and Conan (Shinichi), Heiji mentions that he had come across another young detective in the past who seemed more brilliant than him. A flashback then occurs to reveal what had happened before. It was on a middle school trip among many different schools when a crime happened. A famous actor was murdered, but was told to have committed suicide. Heiji and Shinichi both had set out to solve the case independently, only to know time and again that the other person was just ahead of them in figuring things out. The two detectives had unknowingly solved the same case and stumbled upon the same conclusion, without knowing who the other person is. At the end of the episode it is revealed that the totally awesome detective that Heiji is talking about, is none other than Shinichi. 'Phantom Corpse Case (Manga: 559-561, Anime: 479)' 'Detective Koshien Case (Manga: 562-566, Anime: 479)' 'Missing Photo Case (Manga: 582, Anime: 484)' 'Billing Fraud Case (Manga: 585, Anime: 491)' 'Furinkazan Case (Manga: 613-618, Anime: 516-517)' 'Murderer Shinichi Kudo Case (Manga: 646-651, Anime: 521-522)' *Heiji, along with Ran, Kogoro and Kazuha, finds Shinichi with his memory completely erased, during a village trip. They are also surprised to find that almost everyone in the village seems to hate Shinichi, due to a supposedly 'stupid' and 'flawed' solution he gave about the deaths of the local leader and his wife, one year ago. A news reporter, who was present to cover the original case, accuses Shinichi of faking the memory loss and states that she knows the 'truth' about him. The next morning, the reporter is found stabbed, with no one but Shinichi in the house, and a knife with him, turning him into the one and only suspect. *Heiji takes it upon himself to both prove Shinichi's innocence and hide him from the police, helped by Ran, Kogoro and Kazuha. He skilfully proves that the culprit had undergone cosmetic surgery, to impersonate Shinichi and commit a crime to destroy his reputation. The real Shinichi, too, turns up (after mistakingly ingesting Haibara's APTX 4869 antidote prototype) to justify his deductions about the year-old double deaths. *After the antidote's effects start wearing off, Heiji tries to prevent Shinichi from turning into Conan in front of Ran, by taking him to the toilet and asking him to hide in his (Heiji's) travel bag, so that he can make up some story about the disappearance and get him home. 'Highway Murder Case (Manga: 652-654, Anime: 523)' This is a continuation of the plot from the 'Murderer Shinichi Kudo' episode. Having been given another APTX 4869 antidote prototype by Haibara and Professor Agasa, Shinichi manages to remain in his 17-year old body. While returning home in Kogoro's hired car, the group spot a dead man inside a speeding car, and are able to stop it. Heiji and Shinichi, after narrowing down the suspects, together apprehend the criminal with such finesse that even Detective Miwako Sato (who happened to be present there along with her colleague, Wataru Takagi) is left surprised. Heiji also lends Shinichi his cap to prevent him from being recognised easily, due to Shinichi's fears about the Black Organization. 'Sushi Bar Murder Case (Manga: 655, Anime: 524)' 'Haunted Warehouse Case (Manga: 692, Anime: 572)' 'Kazuha's Charm Case (Manga: 693-695, Anime: 573-574)' 'Demon Dog Murder Case (Manga: 734-740, Anime: 610-613)' 'East vs. West (Manga: 778-780, Anime: 651)' 'Eye for an Eye (Manga: 781-786, Anime: 652-655)' 'Unexpected Murder (Manga: 831-833, Anime: 710-711)' 'Vampire's Mansion (Manga: 834-840, Anime: 712-715)' 'Drug Trading Case (Manga: 879-881, Anime: 763-764)' 'Kamaitachi Murder Case (Manga: 909-912, Anime: TBA)' 'Kawanakajima Murder Case (Manga: 913, Anime: TBA)' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Kazuha Toyama' Main article: Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama Heiji's relationship with Kazuha is a very close one; they were childhood friends, and have stayed close through the years. Their relationship is identified as a romantic one by other characters and fans alike, even though they claim that they don't have that sort of relationship or feelings for each other. Heiji is clueless when it comes to love and has not yet realized he has actual feelings for Kazuha. However, it has been shown that he becomes visibly jealous when he sees Kazuha with other guys, becoming distracted throughout the whole case. At one point, after a certain case, while looking at Kazuha, his thoughts read: 'Fool. You're too naive. I promise you, as long as you're with me, I'll never let anyone hurt you.'. Kazuha knows she has feelings for Heiji, as she shows this by being protective and chasing off other women that might have a interest in him In on of the mangas Kazuha attempts to confess her feelings after finding out that Shinichi had done so with Ran, but is unlucky because by telling him, Heiji ran off to tease Conan(Shinichi) for it. She one time even attempted to sacrifice herself to save Heiji during a case in which accidentally both fell off a cliff. When the branch that Heiji was holding and both of them were hanging on to was breaking, she stabbed his hand with an arrow of love to prevent him from falling and force him to let her fall; however, he still held on despite the wound. Also, they have a similar situation to Ran and Shinichi, being childhood friends that have romantic feelings for each other and have similar backgrounds. Heiji is a teenage detective and she is a police detective's daughter, like Ran is a detective's daughter and Shinichi is a teenage detective. They are even called the 'Ran and Shinichi of Osaka' by fans of the series, since they're so similar. Although they are constantly fighting, they both are very close friends. It is also shown in the seventh movie, Crossroad in the Ancient Capital, that Kazuha is Heiji's first love, though he didn't know it was her at the time. In the most recent case, Heiji 'confessed' to Kazuha when she was taken away by some suspicious men. However, when Kazuha questioned him about it, he claimed that she was wrong and there is no evidence that he actually confessed to her. 'Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa' Heiji acts rather brotherly towards Shinichi, even going so far as to pretend to be him on various occasions so that no one figures out that Shinichi and Conan are the same person. Of course, this might also be to make up for all the times Heiji calls him Kudo, which has nearly given Shinichi away multiple times. Heiji is concerned for Shinichi when he gets into trouble and life-or-death situations. They are as close as real brothers, both being detectives who have romantic feelings for their childhood friends. When they're caught solving a case together, it's not unusual for their minds to move in sync; because of this and several other factors, they maintain a sort of friendly rivalry with each other. However, they are both all business when a case gets serious. Heiji has, on several occasions, declared himself to be Shinichi's best friend. 'Ran Mouri' Heiji and Ran are very good friends, bonding after Heiji's many trips to Tokyo because he "misses Conan". Ran respects Heiji as a very skilled detective who reminds her of Shinichi, but whenever Heiji and Kazuha run into an argument, Ran seems to take Kazuha's side. Since Heiji knows that Ran is Shinichi's Girlfriend, he tends to tease Shinichi about her quite often and will give him advice on his romantic relationship with her. Since it's practically identical with his relationship with Kazuha (Even though they aren't on the same level as Shinichi & Ran's romantic relationship). Heiji almost views Ran as a sister, as he will tease her from time to time and he'll help explain things to her during cases along with Kazuha. 'Heizo Hattori' Heiji wants to become a detective, and his father is very supportive of this, helping him solve tough cases. However, his father prefers a "tough love" approach, though mostly for the sole purpose of using Heiji to lure out a suspect. 'Shizuka Hattori' Shizuka is Heiji's mother and he sometimes calls her an "old lady". 'Kogoro Mouri' Kogoro respects him a little as a detective, but due to Heiji being the better detective, he seem to get annoyed whenever Heiji is with him while solving cases. 'Goro Otaki' Otaki and Heiji are very good friends. 'Juzo Megure' Usually Megure gets a little annoyed whenever Heiji runs into a case he is handling. He often tells Kogoro to not to lose to an outsider like Heiji. Despite this, Megure respects Heiji as a very skilled detective, and he has even declared Heiji as a better detective than Shinichi. Injuries Heiji has been shown to receive the most amount of injuries out of the characters in the franchise, not including the numerous times Conan has been hit by Mouri. His so far are: Volume 10, File 2-6: Heiji and Conan's head collide, raising bumps. Volume 12, File 7-10: Heiji and Conan's head collide, raising bumps. Volume 19, File 8: Shot in the belly by Detective Sakata. Volume 23, File 4-9: Hit over the head and tossed overboard into the ocean. Volume 25, File 4-8: Kazuha slaps Heiji after he bursts into her room demanding she take her clothes off, then attempts to assist her in doing so. Volume 28, File 6-10: Right hand stabbed by Kazuha with an arrow while dangling off a cliff. Volume 31, File 8: Kazuha nails him on the back of the head with something, raising a bump. Volume 31, File 8 (mentioned): Scar behind the left ear from last year's Oyodo competition. Given to him by Okita when he was unable to stop Okita's 5-step attack. The match was stopped because his neck wouldn't stop bleeding until a doctor tended to it. Volume 31, File 10: Shallow cut to left cheek with a katana by Takashi Kotegawa. Volume 31, File 11/Volume 32, File 1: Heiji's father punches him in the face, sends him flying. Volume 38, File 8-10: Handcuffed behind his back in an attic, beaten with fists and feet, face shoved into the floor, gun pointed at his head repeatedly. Volume 83, File 9: Beaten up in a fist fight with narcotics agents. Volume 86, File 5 Hand sliced by the Kamaitachi. Movie 3: Heiji crashes his motorcycle, sprains something, most likely a leg. Movie 7: Slice on his forehead and voluntarily took a cut to the left shoulder with a poisoned dagger. Movie 10: Shot in the arm and leg. Movie 17: Shot in the arm while saving Kazuha Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Heiji placed 6th in the poll with 261 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *Heiji placed 3rd in the results of a poll ranking the top 3 "ikemen" ("good-looking men") of the series aired during the promotional special for The Lost Ship in the Sky. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Heiji placed 3rd out of 10 with 10.79% of the votes cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Heiji placed 5th overall with 956 votes. *Heiji ranked 5th in the Digest Book 50+ poll "Best Detective Conan characters", with 268 votes. *Heiji ranked 2nd in the Digest Book 70+ poll "Characters you want to go on a date with", with 368 votes. *Heiji ranked 3rd in the Digest Book 80+ poll "Characters you want to marry", with 843 votes. Name origin Heiji's name comes from fictional Edo period police detective Zenigata Heiji (銭形 平次) and famous samurai and ninja Hattori Hanzou (服部 半蔵). His surname also stems from Inspector Hattori, a police officer who often cooperates with Detective Shunsaku Kudo of the TV Drama Tantei Monogatari (Detective Tales). Different looks Heiji Before.jpg|Heiji's "Before" Appearance (Episode 48) Heiji After.jpg|Heiji's "After" Appearance (Episode 611) Quotes Trivia *Heiji has become somewhat infamous for the amount of injuries he has sustained throughout the series. A fan-compiled full list can be found here. As the link is now dead, a new list can be found on this page under "Injuries". *Heiji, along with Shinichi Kudo, Kaito Kuroba, and Saguru Hakuba, are sometimes referred to as 'The Four Geniuses' or 'The Gosho Boys' by fans. *In OVA 9, Heiji and Kazuha are asked, "When are you two getting married?" However, this can be dismissed as it was all part of Conan's dream. *Heiji's favorite author is Ellery Queen. See also *Characters *Hattori family *Heiji Hattori Appearances *Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama *"Ahou Calling", a fan-made Heiji Hattori reference site. References Detective Conan World Category:Characters